


No One Gets Left Behind, But They Do Get Forgotten

by OmegaDirewolf



Series: Marvel [1]
Category: Disney - Fandom, Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), Lilo & Stitch (2002), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anarchists, Angst, Aulani, Disneyland Vacation, F/M, LEFT AND RIGHT, Ohana, Sister!Stark!Reader, Suicide, leis, so much freaking angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaDirewolf/pseuds/OmegaDirewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilo : "What about OHANA!?"<br/>Nani : "He hasn't been here long enough!"<br/>Lilo : "Neither have I! Dad said 'Ohana means family..!' "<br/>Stitch : Huh?<br/>Lilo : "Ohana means family... And family means-"<br/>Nani : "-no one gets left behind..."<br/>Lilo : "Or...?"<br/>Nani : "Or forgotten..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Gets Left Behind, But They Do Get Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> I hope no one hates me for this /.\
> 
> ~
> 
> I REALIZED I HADNT PUT TRIGGER WARNING SO YEAH TRIGGER WARNINGS! DO NOT READ BECAUSE SOME ONE TAKES AWAY THEIR LIFE!!! LIKE THE TAG SAYS!

No.

No this couldn't be happening.

No to her- not now.

Anarchist- terrorists- terrorizing the streets of L.A.

The Fantastic Four couldn't respond: Reed and Sue on honeymoon; so were Ben and Alicia- and Johnny had been off radar for a while. So S.H.I.E.L.D. called in the Avengers. Tony notified Steve, Steve rounded everyone up and as much as he insisted otherwise, you came along, being a top class S.H.I.E.L.D. agent qualified for the job.

In a flurry, you were suited up, weaponed up and seated in a Quinjet bee-lining it to L.A.

It was an easy takedown- _should_ have been an easy takedown. Targeting every person with a gun aimed your way, you defeated your opponents in no time at all. At least you thought.

Two shots to the chest and that man should've gone down, stayed down- but did he? No. Because as you dropkicked a female anarchist, he gripped his fully automatic with his last strength and pulled the trigger.

You didn't know what hit you. Literally. Just felt the sudden pain and tearing of flesh as you were pushed forward by the impact.

Your strangled scream rang in Steve's ears, crippling his drums and making him miss his shield. "(Y/N)!," he cried, looking around frantically.

Your knees hit the pavement, scraping through your skin tight suit; of course you didn't notice. You didn't notice your chest hitting the ground, or your cheek kissing the dirt. All you noticed was the breathtaking, searing pain that started from left shoulder downwards, just left of your spine.

Your eyes stayed unblinking from the pain, blurred images of the now ending battle unseen to your eyes. You were feeling cold, feeling the warmth seeping out of you to warm the pavement instead.

" _Steve..._ " you croaked, swallowing hard.

Steve was just a few feet away, his strong legs pumping him forward at max speed as he ran to his best girl. "(Y/N)!" He cried, dropping to your side and gently flipping you over. "(Y/N)! Stay with me! Keep your eyes open!"

His voice- if nothing else -brought you back from your painful haze. Your eyes bore into his intensely worried ( _frightened_ ) ones. "...Steve..."

"Save your strength, doll, save your strength. _Tony!_ " He called through his ear piece. "(Y/n) is down! I need you down here! _Fast!_ "

Static crackled in his ear, and he heard the telltale charge up of Tony's thrusters as he immediately set off to get to his sister.

"... _Steve_..."

Blue eyes met yours again, wet with tears of despair as your skin paled.

"Yeah, doll?" He whispered, voice cracking at the end.

"...I'm not gonna make it..."

"No! Don't say that! You are! S.H.I.E.L.D.- _your brother_ will fix you right up; you'll be as good as new!" He gulped down the lump in his throat with strength only a super soldier could have.

".........Remember our vacation to Aulani...?"

Steve blinked at the question, but how could he forget? Your first real time alone. "Hawaii," he whispered, "our Disneyland Vacation..."

Your smiled shined even as your light faded. "We learned so much..." Steve nodded, eyes clenching shut at the beautiful memories you shared. "I made you a lei... Red, white, and blue... And you didn't complain..."

"How could I...,"he whispered, "It came from you..."

"....We watched Lilo and Stitch and we learned about _Ohana_..." Steve bit his lip, tear slipping past his closed eyes as he held your body close. "Do you remember what _Ohana_ means, Stevie? ...... _do you_?"

" _Ohana_ -" his voice broke "-means family.....And- and _Family_ means....means....no one gets left behind.....Or...or..." He couldn't finish it, it was too hard.

".... _Or forgotten_ ," you whispered, your lips brushing his cheek at how close your body was to his.

".... _(Y/N)_..."

"I love you, Steve.... Don't ever forget that...."

"... _(Y/n), please_...."

"Tell Tony I love him too..... That you both were my _Ohana_.... And that I would _never_ forget you...."

".... _(Y/n)_ ," he whimpered.

Your shaky breaths against his skin had stopped. Your trembling, blood stained chest had stilled against his. Your blood ran cold.

His face buried in your hair, he activated his ear piece. "....Tony..."

" _I'm almost there! I'm almost there! Tell her to hold on for me! Tell her to not let go!_ " His voice was as choked as Steve's but the blond spoke.

"... _She loves you Tony_...more than anything. And she- she wanted me to tell you... Tell you about _Ohana_... Because you and I were hers..."

Gripping you tight against him with his left arm, his free hand unstrapped his gun.

".....She said... _Ohana_ means.... _Family_..."

The barrel was pointed at his head.

"....And family means....No one...is forgotten...."

He pulled back the hammer.

"....or left behind..."

He pulled the trigger.

 

 

 

 

~

He was the last one to lay down his white rose. The one at the very top of the mountain of velvet petals and thorny stems that laid on the double casket.

He stood amongst the sea of black, tears rolling down his cheeks as they were lowered six feet into the ground. His sister and her lover: one of his most trusted friends.

When he imagined them together he never pictured this. Never once had he thought of a scene like the one he arrived to the day they had died. _(Y/n)'s lifeless body, underneath and clutched tight to Steve's lifeless body._

He watched two men in S.H.I.E.L.D. uniforms shovel dirt into the hole that now belonged to (Y/N) and Steve. Watched them pat it down when everyone had left and watched them walk away when they were done.

A large porcelain tombstone marked their grave. The inscription reading:

"______________________Here lies

(Y/N) Stark______________________________ Steve Rogers  
(M) (D), 1991-_____________&_____________July 4th, 1918-  
October 2nd, 2015___________________October 2nd, 2015

____________________Beloved heroes  
____________________But most of all,  
________________________Ohana._______________________"

 

 _Ohana_. That was the last thing Steve told him about before he, too, left the world.

Chills gripped Tony's heart and the tears dried on his cheeks. Turning sharply on his heel he walked away.

 _Ohana_.

 _Ohana_ did this to him.

 _Ohana_ broke him.

 _Ohana_ forgot about him- forgot about how _he_ would feel!

 _Ohana_ left him behind in the dust to be forgotten.


End file.
